Plastic
by rinbow
Summary: Wait... ghosts? Do ghosts even exist? Alice had just thought the ghosts were a lame hoax to get more tourists to come. Then again, Amity Park wasn't exactly bragging about their ghosts like other cities or towns would. Chapter 2 is now up! Please R&R.
1. Page 1

**Note from the Author:**

This is my first fanfiction, so yea. xD It's going to be an ongoing series thatI will adda new chapter to every three days. It starts off a _little_ slow, but I did this so you readers will get more attached to the character and (hopefully) be able to relate to her.

The reason why I called the fanfiction 'Plastic' was because of how many OC fanfics are fake, or _plastic_. The _typical_ Danny Phantom OC story usually consists of a Mary-Sue (the world's most coolest, awesomest, sexiest, smartest, and cutest girl) who , occasionally, has a _super-cool_ name and powers like Danny himself.Poor Danny almost immediatlyfalls madly in love with the OC, and the end: nothing much happened.Well, I don't know any girl who's _that_ perfect, so it's hard to relate to the character and want to read more of the story. Because of this, I have decided to write my _own_ fanfiction, about an _average_ girl ( just like the rest of us) living an _average_ life, until she moves into the infamousAmity Park. Things progress over time... blah blah blah. Just read my story. :3

-----

Another day, another car ride home.

'Home' really wasn't the right word for it, because it _wasn't_ at all cozy or welcoming. _Welcoming_? Nobody was ever home togreet her. _Cozy_? Hah, that place was way too huge for her taste; it was a mansion or something. Can a mansion even be _considered_ cozy?She didn't even own it, but if she did, she'd sell it for all it's worth and buy a small apartment.

"Wow." Alice mumbled as she glanced at her Nasty Burger promotional watch: 4: 47 PM. The date also appeared: 7/16/06. She hated this place; the sun was _already_ setting. Amity Parkjust wasn't her place in the world. The sunset earlier, it was cold 24 hours a day, and it was always cloudy or raining. It was as if Amity Park was in a constant state of grieve. Everything was _so_ different here, nothing at all similar to what she was used to back in Florida.

The traffic that she'd been trapped in hasn't moved an inch in the past forty minutes. Alice tightened her scarf (even though it wasn't even fall yet, she was still cold), and lightly tapped on the horn in her car. Seconds later, a few cars in front of her beeped in return, but suddenly, a mass of cars honked behind her. _Hehe, I was only checking if everyone else was still awake_, Alice thought. The noisesuddenly grew louder, as people started screaming and yelling. Alice took it as nothing more than just angry drivers. _Really, really angry drivers_. In the car ahead of her, a middle-aged man stuck his head out the window of his van and looked behind him. He quickly skurried back into his car, with a palid face as if he saw a ghost, and started to honk furiously; a signal that something was _definitely_ wrong.

A cold shiver ran up Alice's spine, as she thought of what could possibly be happening behind her. A protest? A fire? Mutant satanic babies from the center of the earth? Too afraid to look, she struck the horn once more, just as the car ahead of her finally began to move slowly.

"_Wheee_..." she said to herself while she quickly pressed against the pedal, allowing her car to move. Alice couldn't help but smile, knowing that whatever was going on behind her was now slightly farther away now. She leaned forward and admired at the green convertible to her left, only to notice something _horribly_ wrong. The woman who was driving it had stopped, and had stepped out of the car to take a better look at whatever was going on behind her. Alicethen hearda deep _booming_ noise just barely out of earshot, and looked back at the woman, who was now awestruck. Alice mentally crossed _protest_ off her list.Her stomach did flips and turns as her curiosity began to take a toll on her.

She slowly adjusted her rear-view mirror, in hopes of catching a quick glimpse at why the masses behind her were screaming and honking their horns. Alice knew that whatever was going on would scare just as much, if not even more, than the two drivers nearby. Her eyes widened as a black and white blur _flashed_ by in the distance on her mirror. _Birds_? Maybe the mutant satanic babies _were _real. Then her curiousity finally took the best of her: Alicesighedas she rolled down her window and stuck half her body out the window to take look (aware that what was going now was far behind her), but only to quickly crawl back in the driver's seat in fear.

Before she even was able to see anything, a loud sound had drowned out the honking and screaming behind her right as she turned around. It was a loud, _metal-crunching_ noise, as if something heavy had fallen on a car nearby. The crowd behind her had responded to this with even _more_ yelling in return. "Fucking Inviso-Bill!" was clearly heard from the man making rude gestures in the car on her right. Hmmm? Inviso-Bill? Alice had heard that _name_ before.

----

I hope that wasn't too short. D:

Please help me out by submitting reviews, whether they be about spelling errors, confusing sentences, or what you think'll happen ( or should happen)next. Your rants will make me feel all _tingly_ inside, knowing that people care, and they will motivate me to write more and work harder.

**Peace out until three days! 3**


	2. Page 2

**Note from the Author:**

Sorry I didn't have enough time to update on Friday, let alone go near a computer. It's not like that many people are even reading the story. In compensation for those few who are actually interested in my story, I'll update tomorrow. :D

-----

Before she was even able to see anything, a loud sound had drowned out the honking and screaming behind her right as she turned around. It was a loud, _metal-crunching_ noise, as if something heavy had fallen on a car nearby. The crowd behind her had responded to this with even _more_ yelling in return. "Fucking Inviso-Bill!" was clearly heard from the man making rude gestures in the car on her right. Hmmm? Inviso-Bill? Alice had heard that _name_ before.

At the store she'd been working part-time in, an old woman had warned her about 'Inviso-Bill'. "You seem like a nice girl." the woman confided. "You better watch out for that Inviso-Bill; he likes young girls." Just as Alice looked up from the register to hand the elderly woman the change, and reply to this, the stranger had already sat back down in her cart and left the bookstore on it.

Even though Alice was a B/C-student, _and_ failed Algebra 2 last year ( it wasn't _her_ fault the teacher didn't find some of her _witty remarks_ as funny as she and the rest of her class did), she wasn't a fool. _Mama didn't raise no fool._ That old matron must have known the 'young lady' who was affected by this 'Inviso-Bill'. After all, the woman was wearing all-black; a sign of mourn. Had she lost a loved-one to 'Inviso-Bill'?

Before Alice could come with a good answer, she remembered what was going on around her; the situation she was in. The screaming and the noise faded back into her mind, causing a throbbingheadache to overcome her(_hey, at least the loud honking stopped_). The cars around her were empty of all passengers, and the sky was almost completely dark. People were now running past her car. How long had she spaced out? She relied once more on her promotional watch: 6: 08 PM. Alice started to panic as reality settled in. Another loud boom was heard. _I guess I didn't miss that much_, thought Alice. Whatever was going on behind her before was still there now. She stumbled underneath the back seat of her car when she heard yet another boisterous boom resonate in the distance.

Then it finally hit her; not physically, but _mentally_: turn on the radio, _you idiot!_ She scolded herself as she reached the for the power button on the radio. After raising the volume just enough and twisting the dial this way and that, a soothing voice of a man emerged from the static of the radio:

"--of the day. In other news, the Casper High school Football team has made it to the District Finals, and will be playing next Sunday at the Amity Stadium. On _darker_ note, two unidentified ghosts… one of them is probably that _Inviso-Freak_… are terrorizing the Amity highway Interchange. An evacuation is in progress. I repeat--"

She immediately turned off the radio, too afraid to hear the report again. Wait... ghosts? Do ghosts even _exist?_ Alice had just thought the ghosts were just a lame hoax to get more tourists to come. Then again, Amity Park wasn't exactly _bragging_ about their ghosts like other cities or towns would about them. What if these _ghosts_ were above her car? Honestly, Alice didn't believe in such thingsas ghosts, but what if the voice from the radio _wasn't_ lying? There definitely was something outside though, judging by the distant sounds behind her.

Then, unexpectedly, a harsh _crunch_-noise came from the top of her own car. The glass shattered and the roof caved in, but Alice didn't even dare to let out a single sound as she felt the carpeted roof pressing against her knees, trapping her inside the car. Whatever had fallen on her car, it _fell hard_. The cold air from outside quickly filled the area around her, and she felt the chilly gust whiten her cheeks. Alice shuddered at the horrible feeling that has overcome her, afraid of what would happen next. Then a voice of a boy above her yelled angrily "Fuck, I should've gone intangible!" The boy's voice trailed away at the end of the sentence, as if he was... _flying_? He must have crashed into her car, but... how could he still be alive! He couldn't be a ghost, she thought, ghosts had no solid forms... or _did they_?

Alice couldn't dwell on this for another second, for her trail of thought was interrupted _yet again_, but this time by a loud wailing noise. She clasped her hands to her ears, in effort to block the _ghastly_ sound out, though it didn't help much. She imagined her ears were going to explode from the piercing noise, at this rate; her ears were ringing in pain. Alice tried to scream for help, but not even a whisper was heard out of her mouth. The sound had flooded and filtered her mind of all thoughts. Then the image of the car she was trapped in gradually began to blur around her, until she _fainted_.

-----

Please help me out by submitting reviews, whether they be about spelling errors, confusing sentences, or what you think'll happen ( or should happen) next. Your rants will make me feel all _tingly_ inside, knowing that people care, and they will motivate me to write more and work harder.

Peace out until tomorrow :3


End file.
